The Bookworm
by Mukashi No Koibito
Summary: Tau nggak alasan yang bikin Hinata yang manis, imut, baik hati, rajin belajar, rajin menabung, taat beribadah, tajir, dan *ehem* bahenol nggak laku-laku? Karena si sister-complex nun over-protective Neji? Atau karena Hinata terlalu setia sama buku? Wah !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Um.. punya siapa ya.. Naruto cs punya siapa, ya.. Um.. Um.. Punya aku, deh! *digigit Masashi Kishimoto-sensei*

**A/N :** Fict yang di-publish setelah perjuangan berat bertempur dan berkutat dengan LJK (Lembar Jawaban Komputer) dan 4 mata pelajaran utama. DAN SAYA MEMENANGKAN PERTEMPURAN! *amiiin*

**Warning :** Most important one – DLDR – Don't Like, Don't Read, other : gaje, abal, ancur, kawan-kawan akan menyusul 2 jam lagi *?*

Happy Reading! Have a nice day!

**Side A – Record 1 – Greet The Hero, Hinata**

Hinata itu lumayan cakep, cantik, manis, dan segala hal yang semacamnya, lah.

Body bisa dibilang oke. 36 C, atau sekitarnya, lah. Three size-nya juga nggak kalah jauh sama artis-artis Hollywood. Mantap, nggak? Author aja sampe sirik.

Tajir, so pasti. Klan Hyuuga punya harta melimpah dan aset berjibun yang nggak akan habis sampai klan besaaar itu berubah nama jadi Aguilera, atau anggotanya ada yang punya rambut keemasan kayak rambutnya Soma Momiji si juunishi kelinci di Fruits Basket, atau dengan kata lain, nggak akan. Mau ngehadepin 7 turunan, 10 tanjakan, 12 belokan baik kiri maupun kanan, puluhan tikungan, sampe nyasar sekalipun, yang namanya Hyuuga nggak akan kepisah sama yang namanya kekayaan, harta berlimpah, borju, dan nasib baik dalam hal keuangan yang bkin Kakuzu nangis bombay gara-gara nggak terlahir di dalam Klan Hyuuga itu. Secara, hati – harta dan properti – selalu bertambah walau menghadapi segala pengeluaran yang jumlahnya sudah pasti akan mencekik rakyat jelata macam Hidan yang selalu dipalakin Kakuzu everywhere, everytime.

Udah lah, kita nggak usah ngomongin Hidan dan kemalangannya. Biar Dewa Jashin yang menjemputnya secepat mugkin. Barangkali, kalo dia berada di sisi Dewa Jashin, dia bisa hidup sejahtera.

Back to topic. So, apa yang bikin Hinata nggak laku-laku?

Gini, lho. Sebagai calon penerus klan besar yang butuh kecerdasan dan pengetahuan super luas, Hinata sadar bahwa dia harus sebanyak mungkin berkutat sama kawan-kawan yang selalu setia menunggunya dengan setia untuk 'ngapel' harian ke perpustakaan khusus Hyuuga Mansion.

Kesimpulan, Hinata kebanyakan janjian sama buku dan bukannya manusia, sehingga teman-teman lelakinya cemburu berat dan lebih milih cewek lain yang walaupun bloon, tapi masih bisa diajak kencan tanpa membawa buku sebagai bawaan wajib.

WTF. Winnie The Fooh emang kerjaannya ngerusuh.

Gampangnya, Hinata itu jadi cewek outcast di SD, SMP, sampe di bangku SMA yang biasanya diisi dengan pacar-pacaran dan cinta-cintaan, ya gara-gara habit-nya yang sebenernya sih nggak jelek, tapi kalo berlebihan bisa merusak masa depan juga.

Siapa, sih, yang lebih milih pacaran sama cewek yang bahkan lebih sayang dan peduli sama buku-bukunya dibanding dirinya sendiri, ketimbang pacaran sama cewek yang bisa care, peduli, sayang selalu sama pacarnya, atau minimal sayang diri dan pacar?

Tuh kan, nggak ada yang angkat tangan?

Berkabunglah, saudara sebangsa setanahairku yang tercinta. Hinata akan ma – meninggal sebagai perawan tua jikalau tak jua berubah. Yah, apa daya. Dia udah kerja keras tiada tara, tapi nggak ada hasil. Melahap buku udah mendarah daging buat dia. Baca udah setara sama makan dan mandi, harus dilakuin tiap hari. Pokoknya, kalo udah menyangkut baca membaca, hebring pisan, euy. Mau ada kebakaran kek, gempa bumi kek, Pulau Jawa tenggelem kek, sampe Jupiter nggak masuk jajaran 8 planet lagi, bodo amat. Dari brosur, reklame, komik, novel, majalah, koran, tabloid, surat, selebaran pengumuman, mading, sampe ensiklopedia sama kamus, semua dibabat.

Wajar, deh, Hinata jadi Hardcore Jombloable. Nongkrong di perpustakaan mulu, sih. Sementara anak-anak SMA lain nongkrong di kafe atau semacamnya, Hinata dan kecintaannya pada buku serasa tak lekang oleh waktu.

Selain jomblo, ternyata ke'gila'annya terhadap buku membawa lebih banyak efek samping. Hinata jadi teledor, ceroboh, nggak hati-hati, nggak tanggap lingkungan, segalanya. Intinya, sih, lambat. Atau bahasa lainnya, lemot.

Sekali lagi. Siapa, sih, yang lebih milih pacaran sama cewek yang bahkan lebih sayang dan peduli sama buku-bukunya dibanding dirinya sendiri dan ceroboh nggak ketolongan, ketimbang pacaran sama cewek yang care, peduli, sayang selalu sama pacarnya?

Tuh kan, *lagi-lagi* nggak ada yang angkat tangan?

Ya udah, lah. Kita mulai petualangannya. Prolog udah cukup menyesakkan chapter 1 ini.

Hinata The Exploler!

Ampun, deh. Ini kan bukan acaranya Nickelodeon! Yang itu, tuh. Acara anak kecil yang tokoh utamanya anak kecil yang hobi bawa ransel, berpetualang, bernyanyi riang dengan penuh semangat sepanjang jalan dan ditemani Monkey in Boots, generasi barunya tokoh dongeng Puss in Boots.

Yah, hal itu nggak usah dibahas. Untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan hubungi adik-adik prasekolah.

Keseharian Hinata selain membaca, sekolah, makan, tidur, mandi, *ehem* urusan pribadi : jatuh dari tangga, kepeleset, kesandung, nabrak etalase, nabrak dinding, nabrak kursi, nabrak meja, nabrak Neji, nabrak Hanabi, nabrak Hiashi, nabrak temen-temen sekolah, nabrak orang nggak kenal, pokoknya banyak, deh. Intinya, nabrak sebgai inti kecerobohan. Keteledorannya udah tingkat wahid, sih. Untung nggak pernah nabrak mobil, motor, truk, becak, atau sebagainya. Jadi, Hinata bisa ada di sini untuk author jadiin tokoh utama fict ini.

Hari ini, Hinata bangun kesiangan. Alarm mati, Neji sama Hanabi nggak bangunin karena udah berangkat duluan. Jadilah Hinata terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi, dan sesegera mungkin kembali terbirit-birit ke Konoha Gakuen, SMA tercinta.

Sayang beribu sayang, gombal banget.

Halah!

Sayang beribu sayang,kerja keras si borju cantik satu ini – walau sudah mengerahkan armada supir-supir dan mobil-mobil yang pastinya nggak murah meriah meleduk – tetep aja telat.

Sayang beribu sayang *lagi* Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah berakreditas A – yang berarti tidak ada kata 'toleransi' atau kerabatnya untuk tiap pelanggaran. Kasus Hinata, pelanggaran waktu. Kecil memang, tapi tidak ada kata luput di Konoha Gakuen.

Setelah 3 jam pelajaran mendapat literatur gratis – ceramah – dari sang kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade, Hinata dan telinganya yang berdenging mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk menetralisir getaran berlebih yang mendera telinganya.

"Nnn~~.." Hinata mengguncang-gunccangkan kepalanya sedikit sambil terus berjalan.

Dia mendengar keributan. Sepertinya ada segerombolan anak laki-laki di depan Hinata.

Ah, telinga Hinata tertutup sebelah. Dia mengira anak-anak lelaki itu ada tidak tepat di depannya, tapi agak ke samping.

Today's is a very …

… sickening day for Hinata.

Dispise your fate, Hina-hime.

Or not. Think about it all over again.

You. Strikes. Right. Into. The Coolest Guy On School's. Arm.

Maybe it's a nice day?

– to be continued –

**Kalo udah ada A/N di atas, perlu gak sih bikin foot note lagi? Ah, bikin aja lah.**

**Maaf pendek. Cuma 900 words (nggak termasuk judul dan atribut lain, full isi doang). Tapi ini cuma buat opening doang. Kalo reaksi bagus, saya lanjutin.**

**Sebenernya saya udah bikin fict ini sebagian dari jauh-jauh hari (sekitar Maret) tapi baru di-publish sekarang karena baru sempet dibenerin lagi, itu juga habis UN selesai.**

**Lho, kok malah curhat? Udah deh, please give me your wise review, ok? Semua kritik dan saran diterima! See you on Record 2!**

**Oh ya, hampir lupa! Cowok misterius yang ditabrak Hinata, mohon pollingnya di review!**

**Arigatou, ne!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sesuai request terbanyak yang author terima, peran Coolest Guy diputuskan untuk diberikan pada Uchiha Sasuke! Selamat, Sasuke-kun! Andalah Coolest Guy di fict ini! But it doesn't mean that you'll surely become the pairing here, okay? Cause I, myself, the author, am not sure yet for the pairing! Hoho! *counterhitted*

Yosh, here I come! Role the tape! We're going to the Record # 2!

.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, selain Naruto punya aku semua! Gwahahahaha! *ditimpuk sandal*

**A/N :** Fict yang di-publish setelah perjuangan berat bertempur dan berkutat dengan LJK (Lembar Jawaban Komputer) dan 4 mata pelajaran utama. DAN SAYA MEMENANGKAN PERTEMPURAN! *pede, padahal hasil belom keluar*

**Warning :** AU, OOC (antara ya dan tidak), dan most important one – DLDR – Don't Like, Don't Read, other : gaje, abal, ancur, dkk udah sepaket sama author-nya yang nista. Untuk Om Kishimoto, saya minta maaf karena karakternya yang imut-imut manis jadi oon, dan karakternya yang emo-emo keren jadi nista. Mwahahahaha~ *dibekep*

.

.

.

Happy Reading, minna-san! Have a nice day!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side A – Record 2 – Greet The Three Musketeers (And The Two Dwarfs)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah 3 jam pelajaran mendapat literatur gratis – ceramah – dari sang kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade, Hinata dan telinganya yang berdenging mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk menetralisir getaran berlebih yang mendera telinganya._

"_Nnn~~.." Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan kepalanya sedikit sambil terus berjalan._

_Dia mendengar keributan. Sepertinya ada segerombolan anak laki-laki di depan Hinata._

_Ah, telinga Hinata tertutup sebelah. Dia mengira anak-anak lelaki itu ada tidak tepat di depannya, tapi agak ke samping._

_Menurut Hukum Einstein, apa yang dialami Hinata saat ini adalah menurut Hukum Relativitas. Di mana dia relatif menabrak daripada tidak menabrak pada sejarah hidupnya. *bah!*_

.

.

.

**~+~ The Bookworm ~+~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa!" Hinata yang kaget, kontan menjerit. Mundur selangkah. Bersiap meminta maaf, Hinata mencoba untuk menatap sosok yang ditabraknya tadi. Sedikit mendongak dari posisi semula, Hinata menemui wajah emo yang.. kaku persis batu. Di belakangnya, tampak empat anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya teman-teman Sasuke. Satu dengan wajah datar yang _gothic_, tapi kelihatan ramah; satu dengan kacamata hitam wajah datar seakan nggak terjadi apa-apa; satu sibuk menguap dan tampak sangat mengantuk; sedangkan sisanya, satu anak laki-laki dengan tampang yang, ehem, bloon tapi baik, menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah clueless.

Si emo menatap Hinata yang mulai ketakutan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, tapi menguarkan aura kejam. Hinata makin ngerasa hari ini adalah hari terburuk, nggak ada baik-baiknya. Serasa menciut, gemetar, dan pengen pipis jadi campur aduk di pikiran Hinata. Sama sekali nggak kepikir mau minta maaf lagi.

"Hei, lo." Si emo mulai angkat suara. "Minta maaf." Bicara dengan kaku seperti wajahnya, datar namun penuh aura intimidasi. "Perlu gue ulangin?" Ucapnya lagi, lantaran tak menerima tangapan berarti selain Hinata yang gemetar dan tampak ketakutan. "Min-ta-ma-af. Sekarang." Makin garang, si emo maksa Hinata minta maaf, seakan Hinata yang salah sepenuhnya. Ya, emang sih, Hinata yang salah. Tapi, intimidasi tanpa alasan yang cukup berarti juga bisa dianggap kesalahan, kan? Lagian, minta maaf itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa maupun boleh dipaksain. Harus atas dasar kesadaran sendiri.

"Sasuke!" salah satu anak laki-laki – si tampang *ehem* bloon yang syukurnya mulai tanggap situasi – memotong kata-kata maupun tindakan kasar yang agaknya hendak keluar. "Jangan kasar gitu sama cewek! Halus dikit kenapa?" Dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru jernih, oh, dan tampang yang lumayan cakep (dan bego), dia itu..

_Malaikat penolong.._ Hinata cuma bisa mikir kayak gitu. Kayaknya, belakangan Hinata kebanyakan baca buku-buku cerita fiksi fantasi.

"Ada urusannya sama elo emangnya? Kok elo jadi ikut campur, Naruto?" Pertanyaan dengan nada datar khas si emo.. Oh, tadi siapa namanya? Hmm.. Ah! Sasuke. "Gimana pun keadaannya, elo nggak boleh kasar gitu sama cewek!" Si pirang menyahut. Jadilah mereka debat. Sedangkan Hinata, ngeliat si pirang dengan tatapan yang.. berbunga-bunga.

_Oh, jadi namanya Naruto.._ Hinata mulai ngebayangin namanya yang unik, tertulis di diary; dengan tambahan ornaman-ornamen yang akan memperindah ukiran nama nggak umum itu di atas lembaran-lembaran kertas beraroma lavender yang selama ini jadi 'jurnal hidup' Hinata.

"Tapi elo nggak pantes ngomong gitu sama cewek, terlebih sama cewek lembut, halus, en peka kayak dia!" Naruto menunjuk kea rah Hinata, tapa menoleh. Lalu, melanjutkan debatnya dengan Sasuke tentang pantas dan tidak.

"Hei! Nona! Kau baik-baik saja?" Melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hinata, si ngantuk mencoba menyadarkan Hinata. Mungkin kata peka nggak cocok untuk ngegambarin Hinata saat ini. Naruto yang kemudian berhenti debat lalu melihat ke arah Hinata, mulai cemas. Jangan-jangan, Hinata kenapa-napa. "Hei, Nona! Jawab aku!" Nggak ada reaksi, gantian si _gothic_ mencoba metode kuno yang mungkin masih cukup manjur. Mengguncang sedikit bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangan, mereka bertiga akhirnya berhasil 'menarik kembali' Hinata dari dunianya.

Sadar dengan Naruto dan wajahnya yang tampak khawatir di depan wajah Hinata, Hinata memerah. Naruto yang awalnya menarik napas lega waktu ngeliat Hinata yang keliatannya nggak kenapa-napa, jadi nelen ludah ngeliat wajah memerahnya Hinata yang.. manis, imut, lucu, gemesin, kawaii..

PLAK!

"Wadaow!" Naruto teriak, ngerasa sakit di daerah kepala. Sasuke, tetap dengan wajah datar, dan kini plus tangan yang masih terulur di dekat kepala Naruto. Berarti..

"Makasih, tapi gue bisa bangun sendiri." Cowok-cowok yang ada di belakang Sasuke, sweatdrop.

Naruto.. Bego sih boleh, tapi kalo kelampau bego.. Capek, deh.

.

.

.

**~+~ The Bookworm ~+~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue Naruto," ucap si blonde sambil terus berjalan, "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke depan Hinata yang menyambut uluran tangan itu dan balas menyalami tangan kecoklatan itu. Dari tadi udah tau sih, tapi nggak apa-apa, lah, kalo kenalan lagi lewat cara yang lebih formal. "Saya Hinata–"

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan," Naruto melanjutkan lagi, "Jadi apa nama keluargamu?" Naruto, dengerin orang sampe selesai ngomong, baru ngelanjutin bicara.. Gimana, sih?

"A-ano.. Eto.." Hinata merona. _Naruto-kun.. Ramah banget.._ itu, sih, berisik.

"Biar kutebak! Biar kutebak! Sunohara?" Hinata belom sempet ngomong apa-apa, Naruto udah motong aja. Motong omongan orang itu nggak sopan, lho, Naruto..

"I-iie! Eto.. Hyuuga desu." Hinata ngasih tau, tetep dengan wajah merah pastinya. Dalam waktu sekejap habis insiden tadi, Naruto udah akrab sama Hinata yang dalam waktu singkat udah terpikat sama si blonde Uzumaki itu.

"Okazaki? Furukawa?" Naruto nanya lagi, nggak merhatiin yang udah Hinata bilang.

"Eto.. Hyuuga desu." Hinata nyebutin lagi nama keluarganya, sama sekali nggak keberatan. Buat Hinata, lemotnya Naruto bukan masalah besar. Buat orang lain, nggak ada masalah lain dari diri Naruto yang bisa melampaui ukuran masalah lemotnya Naruto. Cinta memang ajaib!

"Ishihara? Sakagami?"

"Hyuuga." Masih dengan senyum manis, Hinata menanggapi ocehan Naruto yang nggak habis-habis.

"Ichinose? Miyazawa?"

"Hyuuga."

"Ibuki? Suzuki? Honda?" Naruto tetep usaha, nggak pake nyerah. Padahal udah dikasih tau sampe 4 kali.

"Naruto," si anak yang ngantuk angkat bicara, "Diem, ah. Berisik. Kalem dikit kenapa? Kalo orang ngomong, dengerin baik-baik. Dia udah ngomong berkali-kali, namanya Hyuuga. Lemot banget, sih, lo?"

"Hinata," giliran si _gothic_ yang bicara. "Naruto emang gitu. Maaf, ya. Mohon maklum, deh." Hinata tersenyum. Lembut, dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghias wajah manisnya. "Tidak apa-apa, e–"

"Oh, iya! Gue belom ngenalin diri, ya? Gue Sabaku Gaara. Panggil aja gue Gaara. Pake -san, -kun, -tan, apa aja, terserah lo. Nggak masalah. Panggil Gaara-chan juga boleh, kalo lo mau jadian sama gue sekarang juga."

Hinata tersipu, nggak nyangka reaksi dari kata-katanya yang sederhana itu bisa se-ekstrim itu. Gaara tertawa. Shikamaru menguap, dilanjutkan dengan tersenyum atas kata-kata Gaara yang emang suka iseng kayak begitu. Naruto, nyengir-nyengir ngeles, udah kenal baik sifat temennya yang berpenampilan _gothic_ itu.

"Gue Nara Shikamaru," katanya, memeperkenalkan diri lalu dilanjutkan dengan menguap.

"Shino. Aburame Shino," ucap si kacamata hitam singkat saat Hinata menatapnya. Dia berjalan dengan memperhatikan jalan di depannya, takut tersandung atau menabrak seperti Sasuke tadi mungkin.

"Saya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Senang berkenalan," ucap Hinata sopan, diiringi dengan membungkuk hormat. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Shino membungkuk juga, lalu mereka berlima tertawa sambil terus berjalan.

Selagi mereka semua sibuk ngobrol dan seru-seruan, Sasuke cuma menatap dengan kesal sambil garuk-garuk kepala nggak habis pikir dari belakang kelompok bicara itu.

_Apa-apaan, sih, kelompok sirkus itu?_

.

.

.

**~+~ The Bookworm ~+~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja, ne, Hinata-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan ceria dan penuh semangat seperti biasa. Jam istirahat udah hampir selesai, waktunya balik ke kelas dan belajar lagi. "Eh? Ah! Ja, ne, naruto-san." Ternyata, mereka udah sampe di depan lorong ruang-ruang kelas X, dimana mereka harus misah sama Hinata.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, Hinata _says goodbye_."Sampai jumpa, semuanya," Hinata menambahkan, disusul dengan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Ah, Hinata-sama, angkat kepala anda," kata Gaara diikuti menunduk dalam-dalam, "Anggota klan terhormat Hyuuga seperti anda tidak pantas membungkuk di hadapan rakyat jelata seperti kami." Shikamaru sama Shino ikutan nunduk. Keliatannya, mereka cocok banget masuk klub lawak spontan, kalo ada. Naruto cuma bingung, terus garuk-garuk kepala. Nggak nyambung kayak biasa.

"Eeh? Jangan begitu, Gaara-san! Aburame-san! Nara-san!" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, panik dadakan. Cowok-cowok iseng itu, masih dalam posisi membungkuk, mulai gemetar nahan ketawa. Shino sih nahan ketawa juga (kayaknya), tapi nggak sampe gemetaran. Dia udah _expert_ dalam hal menutupi emosi yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Gaara-san? Aburame-san? Nara-san?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung dan panik. By the way, kenapa cuma Gaara en Naruto yang dipanggil pake nama depan? Kalo Gaara, sih, dianya yang minta. Hinata sih nggak nolak. Dia sih nurut-nurut aja. Kalo Naruto.. ya, gitu deh.

"M~m~mmhh~~~MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~!" berdua, Shikamaru dan Gaara cekikikan. Naruto makin bingung, Hinata ikutan bingung.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MMFFHHH–AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" berdua masih ketawa cekikikan. Hinata yang akhirnya sadar kalo dia yang jadi objek keisengan trio jayus (jail usil) itu, cuma _blushing _dan ikutan tertawa kecil. Shino, sih, dari awal cuma senyum simpul.

"Hinata~~ Kawaii!" Gaara langsung berhenti ketawa, terus main peluk-peluk, nggak pake aba-aba. Emang, sih, Gaara itu ekstrim dan gengnya udah tau banget, tapi kalo peluk, kan, tetep jadi kejutan? Hinata kaget, Shikamaru ngantuknya ilang seketika, Shino terbelalak di balik kacamata hitam bulatnya, Naruto shock, Sasuke..

"Lepasin."

Eh?

EH?

.

.

.

**~+~ The Bookworm ~+~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue bilang, lepasin! Denger, nggak? Atau lo mau gue sepak, heh, Punky?" Sasuke mulai marah, melunturkan topeng datarnya. Apa Sasuke.. Jangan-jangan, dia..

"Lepasin tangan terkutuk lo ini dari badan gue! SE-KA-RANG!"

Ternyata..

Jadi, kronologinya : 1) Gaara ketawa girang setengah mati; 2) Dia ngeliat muka bingungnya Hinata yang kawaii; 3) Dia gemeeeeeeees banget; 4) Pengennya sih meluk Hinata, tapi karena nggak ngeliat lagi, dia jadi salah peluk Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Hinata, agak ke belakang.

Gaara yang sadar kalo salah peluk, langsung cepet-cepet menjauh, terus pura-pura jijik dengan menampilkan wajah sehoror mungkin. Sasuke makin panas. Pengen banget mukulin Gaara, minimal nonjok. Menurut dia, Gaara yang nampilin wajah jijik itu udah masuk penghinaan besar, terlebih dengan darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Itu pelecehan! Wajah Sasuke mengeras, menahan gelegak emosi yang hampir meledak. Hinata yang cinta damai cepat-cepat bertindak untuk melerai pertengkaran yang bahkan belum terjadi.

"U-Uchiha-san! Waktu istirahat segera habis, cepatlah kembali ke kelas!"

Sasuke yang entah kenapa amarahnya menguap habis dengan seketika sesudah Hinata berteriak begitu, cuma mendengus kesal. "Cih!" umpatnya, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang mengumpati Sasuke, Hinata yang menghela napas lega, Shikamaru yang dan Shino yang mulai beranjak dari posisi semula, dan Naruto yang nggak habis pikir, kenapa temennya yang satu itu emosian banget.

"Apa karena itu, ya, dia dibilang emo?"

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

**~+~ The Bookworm ~+~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!" setengah berlari, Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang tampak akan segera meledak.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab, singkat dan datar; lalu berhenti di depan pintu kelas, siap membukanya.

"Elo kenapa, sih? Nggak sengaja ketabrak Hinata, marah. Gue tanyain baik-baik, marah. Malah gara-gara Gaara bercanda dikit gitu aja, lo ngamuk! Padahal kan dia Cuma bercanda, bukannya mau cari gara-gara! Eh?" Sasuke _sweatdrop_ ngeliat si pirang yang bingung sendiri sama apa yang dia bilang.

"Haah.." Sasuke menghela napas. "Gue lagi bulanan!"

"UAPUA?" Naruto shock. "A-a-a-a-a-a–"

"Heh. Bego. Mana mungkin gue dapet? Gue cowok tulen. Kalo lo, baru sangsi!" Sasuke puas banget sama reaksi temennya yang satu ini. Lumayan, bisa buat ngilangin rasa marah.

"Sasuke! Rese' lo! Mentang-mentang lo pinter, ya!"

"Emang! Salah sendiri bego!" Sasuke nyengir ngejek. Cuma di depan orang-orang terdekat doang, dia bisa jadi dirinya sendiri yang sebenernya juga usil.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mulai tertawa kecil. Tak lama, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Shino muncul dari ujung koridor sambil berlari.

"Sasuke," kalimat Gaara berhenti sejenak, napas Gaara yang memburu sehabis berlari jadi alasannya. "Gue cuma bercanda tadi! Nggak maksud ngejek or ngehina! Jadi, maafin gue, ya?" Gaara mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Santai aja. Ayo, masuk kelas." Sasuke tersenyum balik, membuka pintu kelas, dan..

Grekgrek (pintu dibuka)

Syuuut (?)

Draak (!)

"A-a-apaan, tuh? Naruto bertanya dengan ketakutan. Kayaknya, tapi ada benda putih yang melayang, melintas cepat di sisi wajah Naruto. Dari suaranya, sih, kalo kena.. bisa mampus!

"Anak-anak," seorang wanita berkacamata dari dalam kelas berjalan menghampiri mereka, tersenyum manis. "Hai!"

Naruto dkk langsung keringat dingin. Merinding.

"Ada apa? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku kangen, lho." Nada ngomongnya, sih, manis. Auranya.. tragis!

"Mati, deh!" Naruto yang pucat bergumam, sambil menepuk dahinya.

.

.

.

– to be continued –

.

.

.

Tadaaa~~ Miss Typo back to the stage~~ *tebar-tebar potongan kertas*

Saya tau, updatenya terlalu lama untuk chapter sependek ini. Saya juga tau, kalo anda semua menantikan chapter ini. Iya kan, iya kan? *nuding-nuding readers ala rapper* Maaf, pendek. Tapi saya akan usahain penambahan panjang chapter, walaupun nantinya dilakuin bertahap. Kalo ada hal yang salah / kurang berkenan, maaf, ya. Siapapun itu, pasti wajar melakukan kesalahan, kan? Apalagi typo, iya, nggak? *ngeles* Beberapa bagian dari percakapan ada yang menggunakan Bahasa Jepang yang mengandalkan pengetahuan author yang nggak seberapa, jadi kalo ada yang salah tolong kasih tau dan mohon maklum. Author ada di sini kan untuk cari pengalaman.

Oh ya, nama-nama keluarga yang saya pakai di atas diambil dari anime Clannad. Cari aja di Wikipedia, keywordnya Clannad. Saya juga baru selesai nonton semua episodenya, CD-nya baru dikasih sepupu. Kalo ada hal yang kurang dimengerti dari cerita di atas, review aja. Nanti saya pasti jelasin, mungkin di chapter depan. Ja, matta!


End file.
